Jango's love
by The-Volturi-Addict
Summary: Jango is in love at first glance... first story it sucks its totaly off the star wars timeline but this is from way back in my infant star wars nerd days... so please be nice!


hello! This story was one of my first stories i have ever written and i thought i might as well post it since i havent posted anything at all :3 so anyways critics and reviews welcome! :D

* * *

I sit in a diner waiting for Jango Fett, a bounty hunter whom Master Sifo-Dyas hired for a clone army the Kaminoan workers for my father are creating for the republic, to meet me here to talk of his pay. I will not be shocked if he asks for a lot which is probably a cover for the revenge he has in store for the Jedi, since they killed all of his family.

I heard the door open and I could sense it was Jango. No, I am not a Jedi it's just a family trait we sense who is near and far but it's limited to the planet we are on.

I look back and I see him and he sees me. He comes and sits down on the opposite side of me and waits for me to start the conversation.

"So, your pay, how much?" I asked getting to the point.

Jango removed his helmet and put it on the table and pushed it aside, "I like you, because you get to the point. I want 200K Republic credits every month or whatever currency you can get me with 200K."

"Deal, we can do that," I said nodding and taking a drink of my water.

"May I know your name?" He asks.

"Arla," I say.

"Oh, thank you I will hopefully see your lovely face soon." He smiled but I could see the hurt behind it, something about my name saddened him.

"Before you leave why did my name sadden you?" I ask.

He reached for his pistol, "Are you Jedi sensing my feelings are something?"

"No, I'm a girl we're weird like that," I say in my offense.

He debates it in his head a little then accepts it, "That was my sisters name she was killed by the Jedi along with the rest of my family."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up bad memories." I say wishing I hadn't asked.

He nods and turns and leaves I hear his speeder take off and leave the area.

I get up and leave also and go back to my apartment.

I walk up the stairs thinking to myself why did I not take the elevator. I get to my door and unlock it then walk in. I notice nothing out of the ordinary so I relax and put my bag down. I look in the mirror and my brown curly long hair is still tied up loosely like I had before my brown eyes still sparkle from the special eye drops I put in them and my face as always is flawless. I laugh at myself I'm usually not so sure of my looks, but what does it matter then I think of what Jango had said, "… I will hopefully see your lovely face soon."

I sigh and look out my window nothing out of the ordinary here either, just speeders and taxi's going by. But then I hear a gunshot I look up toward the sound and I see changeling being killed by something not the Jedi who are holding her. I look up then… Jango coming my way, I open the screen and he flies in.

I close the screen and pull the shades down, "Jango what are you doing?"

"Nothing just needed a place to go and saw your lovely face watching," He laughed taking his helmet off and sitting down on my couch.

"Well you sure are a smooth one, and how do you know the Jedi didn't see you come in on your grand entrance?" I say sitting in another chair across from him.

"Their smart but not smart enough to know a bounty hunter may have an alibi nearby." He says causally.

I reach seeing where the Jedi are sure enough their leaving for the temple.

"What is it?" He says.

"Oh, nothing just thinking so is there anything I can do for you now since you're here?" I ask him as I stand.

"I need a place to stay but I can find a place." He says standing as well.

"It's okay you could stay here there is a guest room you could have if you wish." I offer.

"Alright, thank you," he says and I lead him to it and we stop at the entrance. He looks at me and smiles then walks in. I leave and enter the kitchen to start supper.

"Ah, so you cook as well," Jango says as he walks out of the hallway.

"Yes, I guess I am a multi-talented person." I laugh as I put the Robba in the oven.

He laughed and sat on a bar stool on the other side of the counter. "May I?" He asks as he holds the remote for the TV in his hand.

"Sure go ahead." I say, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No," he says then becomes serious as he looks at the TV.

The news reporter whom was a protocol droids said, "Mando's are fleeing from their homes but no one knows why! C54OP signing off."

"Damn," Jango mutters under his breath.

"I hear you are close to a Mandolorian Jaster Mereel?" I say.

"Was, he was killed by a betrayer in the Mando civil war." He said turning the TV off.

"Sorry again I seem to twist the knife that's already there too often," I say.

"It is alright it feels good talking to someone about even though it is not much." He says brushing his hand through his dark cropped hair. To be honest he is a beautiful man, his tan skin scarred a little on his face that I can see but not by much, his eyes a chocolate brown but serious.

"Oh, so you're also sensitive." I say joking with him.

He smiles "Ha! I don't know really never had to use it."

"Oh, well you seem trusting." I say.

"I trust no one, been there done that. Ever since he betrayed Mereel I do not trust anyone." He said.

"I understand why you don't trust anyone then, but I'll find a way for you to trust me at least." I say determination in my tone.

He laughs, "You alone would have the best chance at doing that."

"Really, that is a surprise we just met and you're already making that assumption?" I say as I remove the Robba from the oven. I put it on the table and reach for a knife but have it forced out of my hand well not really forced just gently taken out of my hand by Jango who starts cutting it.

I eye him a little but get the plates out and then put them beside the plate of the pig like creature, Robba, now our supper. Jango put equal portions on them and put them on the table.

"Now aren't we sucking up?" I say teasingly.

"I wouldn't call it 'sucking up' as you put it I call it being a gentleman paying his due for the kindness he's received." He said, "Old Mando way."

"Ah, I see," I say as I sit down in front of him. He joins me at the seat beside me.

He takes a bite and swallows, "Very good you cook like a Mando why that is you trying to suck up to me?"

"No, not really you know I was born on mandolore and was raised there, till I was 15. So my guardians whom watched over me taught me to hunt and cook the animals I caught." I say mater of factually.

"I did not know that, why were you under 'guardians'?" He asked looking at me.

I took a bite swallowed and looked at him, "My family was in danger so they left me there as their heir so the enemy would not find me."

"Oh, so I see and may I ask how old are you now?" he asks.

"Physically 17, really 19," I say wary of his reaction.

"You're immortal?" he asks.

"Yes, obviously," I laugh.

He chuckles then looks at me seriously, "Do you know why the Mando's are fleeing from their homes then?"

I bite my lip and ponder if I should tell him, if I tell him the truth I would risk him going off and possibly getting himself killed, if I don't he will be suspicious. Or is it my passion to save any Mando I can even if it's just one or for the clone army DNA I'm risking or is it a passion I have for Jango in my subconscious mind.

I decide to tell him, "Yes, I know they think I am there now, they've come across old data unknowingly that it's old."

He sighs deeply, "You could stop this madness! Tell them where you are or give a sign that you are not there your old guardians could be in danger!"

"I know my father is sending troops. Turn the TV on you'll see." I say tears building up in my eyes.

He gets up and turns the TV on, I am right my father's troops take the city and help the citizens back to their homes and help them rebuild.

He turns it off and turns to me he jumps I don't know why till I feel a drop of moisture on my hand its then that I notice I'm crying.

His face softens a bit and he comes to me and kneels down, "I'm sorry for going off on you."

"It's not your fault what you were right I should have stopped this from happening." I say whipping my tears away.

He sighs and pats my knee, "You surprise me beyond meaning,"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I ask as I walk to the couch sit down and turn on the TV and flip through the channels.

He comes and sits next to me, "I don't know,"

I kiss him I don't know why it just happened we both went for it. His breath fills my mouth I feel his hands on the sides of my face.

Then we both pull back, and I can feel the blush on my face not daring to look at Jango. But he pulls my chin to where I am looking at him. He studies me as if he did not know what to do. I tried to look away but his strong hand held me there.

He pulls me to his chest, and I can hear his heart, its steady but barely as if he's frightened. Then he tenses but relaxes as soon as it had come. Years of practiced helped that happen I guess.

"Sorry," he whispers.

I look up at him still having my ear to his chest, "There is nothing to forgive."

He only smiles for a little while then it went straight back to being so serious.

He then stands with me in his arms and carries me to my room and lays me on my bed, "Sleep well," then he leaves and I hear him go in to his bedroom.

I sit up and wait for an hour before going to check on him. His door was wide open and I look in.

He was on his side his back facing me. I walk over to the bed and sit on the side. His eyes open and look at me. He's been crying I can tell.

I rub my hand against his check gently and he presses into it longingly. I gently pull him into my lap where he falls asleep and I watch over him the rest of the night.

The next morning he wakes up and yawns loudly. I giggle a little and he chuckles but it came out with a yawn mixed in with it. He sits up and throws his legs over the side of the bed and puts his hands on his thighs and holds himself up then looks at me.

"About last night…" his voice trailed off as he seems to melt as he looks into my eyes.

"Hmm," was all I could manage? He leans over hesitates then kisses my forehead gently. I lean into his arms and cry. I guess since he reminds me of mandolore so much. He puts his arms around me and I eventually calm down though.

"You alright," Jango asks and lets me lean into his shoulder.

"I miss mandalore." I whisper to him.

"Okay, let's go," he said standing up.

"Wait where are we going exactly," I ask taking his hand without thinking.

"To Mandolore," He said attaching his armor to his clothing, last he put on his helmet.

I run and take a shower quickly and then get dressed. I walk out and he is leaning against the wall and his head lifts up. I couldn't see his face though through his helmet which made me a bit wary but wouldn't it be that way to everyone.

He walks with me done the steps and we take a taxi to an abandoned parking lot.

"Why are we here?" I ask him.

"Because this is where I hid my ship," He says as he grabs my hand and leads me to where the ship is parked. We walk up the landing platform and he walks to the controls in the cockpit and takes off his helmet and I sit right outside the cockpit on a bench like thing.

"Sit up here with me," he said indicating the copilot chair beside him. I giggle and walk up to the chair and sit down. He starts up the ship and we take off, he starts to set the coordinates but gets an incoming transmission. He answers it and La Sue a Kaminoan appears in the halo chart.

"Jango Fett we ask for your presence for the DNA we need for the clones tomorrow." La Sue said in her soft tone.

"Alright I should be there by tonight if not earlier." Jango sighed and cut the transmission, "well do you want to stay here or do you want to go to Kamino with me?"

"I'll go with you if you don't mind." I whisper unaware what I really was getting myself into.

"You could be the mother of my clone child I've also asked for along with my pay if you do not mind." He said wary of my response, looking out the window.

"I would love to be there for the child and you." I say, now I am the one who forces him to look at me, "I mean it."

He smiles takes my hand and kisses it, then gently kisses my lips. My heart flutters and I can feel the blush on my cheeks. His eyes shine with delight and he sets new coordinates to Kamino and jump into hyperspace. He grabs my hand and just holds it as he watches out the cockpit window.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, I love you," I whisper to him.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," He whispers back. He looks at me and smiles obviously enjoying hearing Mando'a from another Mandolorian, especially one telling him that she loves him.

Oh, how I am falling head over heels for Jango. I couldn't help it and I do not know why I can't help it. It is so frustrating yet I need him. His hand still grasps mine and I rub soothing circles with my thumb on the back of his hand.

"So, how much Mandolorian culture do you know?" He asks.

"I know a lot and now you are treating me like I wasn't raised there." I tease him.

"I did not mean it to come out like that," He says in his defense.

"I know enough to raise a child Mandolorian custom if that is what you are getting at." I say worrying I am not up to his standards.

"I knew you were just doesn't hurt to be sure of it." He says squeezing my hand gently.

It was close to super time when we got to Kamino. Oh what a depressing place overcast 24/7 and if it is not raining it is because the planet was destroyed. It was pouring when we got there and to my surprise there was a Kaminoan at the door holding the hand of… a 5 year old looking boy.

The boy tugged at the Kominoan's hand and strained to look outside through the pouring rain.

I heard Jango sigh as he looked at the Kaminoan that I know recognize as La Sue, holding the hand of the child.

"There's Boba," He paused and looked me straight in the eye, "Our son."

That sent chills down my back but I managed a smile as he pulled on his helmet.

"Keep your hood up when we get inside," he said.

I nodded and grabbed my cloak and pulled the hood over my head to block out most of the rain.

We went to the door and it opened up and Jango removed his helmet and squared his shoulders.

"Welcome we have been expecting you." She said the child, Boba, stopped squirming and looked up in awe at his father.

"Thank you may I see my ad'ika?" He said holding out his arms toward the child.

She nodded and put Boba in his arms. Jango looked mesmerized by his son's face. I could see Boba grin and Jango shivered and smiled back. He kissed Boba's forehead and sat Boba on the ground next to me and nodded for Boba and I to follow them.

I held my son's hand which tightened against mine as he smiled at me noticing I was his mother now, and followed La Sue and Jango down the hallway.

"This will be your room," La Sue said, "We will send for you in the morning Jango."

He nodded and she walked off, he keyed the lock and the door opened. I walked in with Boba and we sat down on the sofa. Jango takes off his armor so he only has on his tunic and pants. He sits down beside me and takes Boba from me, he starts murmuring Mando'a to him and I made out I love you and you are my son, but the rest he spoke to low and quick for me to understand.

He looks over at me and smiles at me, "He's really here," he says in shock.

"Yes, he is but he needs to be put to bed its late." I say gently.

We stand and take him to his room, Jango knew the layout he's been here a couple of times. We tuck him in and he falls quietly to sleep.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the next room. He sits down on the bed and pulls me into his lap my back facing his stomach. He gently pulls the hood of my cloak down and moves my hair out of the way and kisses my neck. I take in a gasp of air and relaxed into his arms. His lips trace the side of my jaw and his hands hold my waist. He breaths in my sent and moves me around to were I'm facing him and my legs wrap around his waist. He kisses me with passion for the first time. But the emotion behind it was sadness and desperation in needing someone to love and hold onto.

"Will you say the Mandolorian wedding vows?" He asks as he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

I nod and he starts…

"Mhi solus tome "We are one when together

Mhi solus dar'tume We are one when apart

Mhi me'dinui an We will share all

Mhi ba'juri Verde" We will raise Warriors"

I repeat the Mandolorian vows and we are married. My heart pounds anxiously, how am I going to tell my father? But something tells me to worry about that later just focus on the moment. His arms encircle me and he lies down with me on his chest.

"*Mhi solus, my love," He whispers to me holding me to his chest.

*We are one

I trace his collar bone and nod slightly, "We have pretty much just met and we are already married who would've thought."

He laughs but he looks down, "Are you okay with that?"

I prop myself up on my elbow and look into his eyes, "I love you and yes I am fine with it we just have to find a way to tell my father for he has started an arranged marriage for me. Its not what you think I have never even met the guy so its not like I cheated on him… well in a way I did but it doesn't matter."

He nods thinking on what was just said and kissed me again. This time gently but passionately, like in a fairy tale from when you were a kid. I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep.

Having known Jango as my husband for a week now has been great, but what hasn't been great was telling my father.

Oh was he not a happy customer he almost shot Jango thinking he had raped me and then forced me to marry him. It took forever to convince him that Jango didn't rape me and force me to marry him. Jango seemed very offended and I felt humiliated. My father finally calmed down to hear the true story; he called off my arranged marriage not saying that I was married to someone else though.

Boba was my joy when Jango was away preparing to train ARC troopers. Boba learned so quickly, I started teaching him the Mando'ade language and he already on a ten year old level which blew my mind, since he was only five years old.

Jango was a great husband even though our moments alone have been very brief. He was too busy planning with the Kimini's and the soldiers and bounty hunters he'd hired to train Commandos and Troopers.

When I looked up from my quiet moment with myself stood Jango himself looking at my face.

"You alright," He asked holding out his hand to help me up from the couch.

"Yes, just thinking." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands held my hips and he leaned down and kissed my check.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." He whispered in my ear.

I smile and gently kiss him on the lips.

The bell rang at the door, which was unexpected and bad I have been kept a secret no one knows Jango has a wife.

Kal Skirata walks in and stops dead in his tracks, "Jango!"

"Kal," Jango puts his fingers to his lips, releases my waist and walks past him to close and locks the door.

"What's she…" he trailed off as we both stared at each other.

"She's my wife Arla, meet Kal Skirata sergeant of the Null ARC's. Kal meet Arla." Jango said stepping ever so slightly in between us.

Kal reached out his hand and I grabbed his arm hand to elbow, "Mando…" Kal said.

"You know I wouldn't marry a Aurutii." Jango said, "You have to keep her a secret no one should know about her."

"I know Jango this whole things is top secret." He said walking back towards the door and ruffling Boba's hair on the way. Boba giggled and trailed after him.

"Well that was a close call, least it was only Kal you can trust him." He said.

I nod and take his hand, "Why am I a secret?"

The question caught him off guard he staggered for a second than said, "I have made a lot of enemies over the years, if they knew you were my wife they would go after you."


End file.
